Ultra Hardcore YouTubers v2 (UHC)
The Gamemode Ultra Hardcore was created by MineCrack. It's a gamemode where you cnnot regenerate hearts by being at full hunger. The only means of regeneration is by eating a golden apple. Ghasts only drop gold. Because they're using a custom plug-in, players will drop their heads after being killed. In this version of UHC, player heads can be used to craft a "Bloody Golden Apple" which heals 4 hearts instead of 2, and does not require any gold. There is a bedrock border that gets smaller every episode (every 20 minutes). Last Man or Team standing Wins. More people will be added to this UHC group at time goes on. This series of UHC is being held on a server hosted on the Arkham Network. Season 1 Welcome to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore. In this premier season of UHC, a total of 13 tributes are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? Free-For-All. Trust nobody, not even yourself. Last person standing is declared the victor. May the best man win. Players *Vikkstar123- Vikram "Vikk" *BajanCanadian- Mitch *ASFJerome- Jerome *xRpMx13- Ryan *TBNRfrags- Preston *ChocoTheChocobo- Vincent "Choco" *NoochM- Mat *PeteZahHutt- Brandon "Pete" *RealTBNRkenWorth- Kenny *CraftBattleDuty- Lachlan *AciDicBliTzz- Justin *LegendxTaz- Mike "Taz" *JAYG3R- Jay Woofless was supposed to be in this season but couldn't make it to the recording. During the first episode, players were allowed to be in a Skype call with other players but only for the first episode. Once PVP started, they'd have to break off. Here are the players that were in their own call: *BajanCanadian, ASFJerome and xRpMx13 (A.K.A ThePowerMoveSquad) *TBNRFrags, ChocoTheChocobo and TBNRKenWorth (A.K.A Team TBNR) *The player with the most kills was TBNRFrags with a total of 4 kills (xRpMx13, LegendxTaz, BajanCanadian and AciDicBlitzz). Elimination Table JAYG3R is the only newcomer to UHC There were no deaths to mobs this season Vikkstar123 was the only player that didn't die to PVP The first and longest blood chain: NoochM-->CraftBattleDuty-->JAYG3R-->AciDicBlitzz-->TBNRFrags-->ChocoTheChocobo ChocoTheChocobo has received a lot of hate for sky basing, something he didn't know was frowned upon in UHC, and has stated on Twitter and YouTube that he does not plan on doing anymore UHC. Other participants have defended his actions. Fortunately, he was encouraged by his fans to continue doing UHC and so he comes back in season 3. Season 2 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this second season of UHC, a total of 12 tributes are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? Free-For-All. Trust nobody, not even yourself. Last person standing is declared the victor. May the best man win. Players *'Woofless- Robert "Rob"' *'Logdotzip- Tyler' *TBNRfrags *PeteZahHutt *Vikkstar123 *JAYG3R *NoochM *RealTBNRkenWorth *AciDicBliTzz *LegendxTaz *ASFJerome *CraftBattleDuty Bold names means that they're newcomers to this series of UHC During the first episode, players were allowed to be in a Skype call with other players but only for the first episode. Once PVP started, they'd have to break off. Here are the players that were in their own call: *Woofless and Vikkstar123 (A.K.A HotnSpicy) *PeteZahHutt and ASFJerome (A.K.A 2/3 of Team Nexus) Once again, the player with the most kills was TBNRFrags with a total of 2 kills (Woofless and PeteZahHutt). Elimination Table Woofless and Logdotzip are both new to this series of UHC 2/3 of the players died to mobs and lava this season 1/4 of the players died to PVP this season First and Longest blood chain: Vikkstar123-->Woofless-->TBNRFrags NoochM only played 2 minutes of UHC before he died, which is probably one of the fastest unintentional death in UHC history. Season 3 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this third season of UHC, a total of 12 tributes consisting of 6 teams are randomly placed into a 1,000x1,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? Tag-Team. You've only got yourself and your teammate to your name. Watch out. Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best duo win. Teams *Magma Cream - PeteZahHutt and TBNRfrags *Kenbo - ChocoTheChocobo and RealTBNRkenWorth *AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz and LegendxTaz *PowerMoves - ASFJerome and xRpMx13 *Tylan - CraftBattleDuty and Logdotzip * HotnSpicy – Woofless and Vikkstar123 Elimination Table (W)- The player is on the winning team (E)- All the members of the team have died For the third time, TBNRFrags had the most kills this season with a total 3 (TBNRKenWorth, Vikkstar123 and AciDicBlitzz) For the First time, the team with the most kills was Team MagmaCream with a total of 4 (TBNRKenWorth, Woofless, Vikkstar123 and AciDicBliTzz) First and Longest Blood chain: ChocoTheChocobo-->Logdotzip-->TBNRKenWorth-->TBNRFrags-->LegendxTaz Other Blood Chain: Woofless-->PeteZahHutt-->AciDicBltzz-->TBNRFrags-->LegendxTaz Season 4 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this four season of UHC, a total of 14 tributes randomly placed into a 1,000x1,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? Oh, a twist this time. Each player will be randomly assigned a teammate at the start of the second episode. Will you fight your way across the fields to get to your teammate? Or leave them out to fend on their own? Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best duo win. Teams (Randomly assigned at the beginning of episode 2) *Merome (Light Blue) - BajanCanadian and ASFJerome *Sticky and Jobless (Pink) - PeteZahHutt and Woofless *Blue - CraftBattleDuty and RealTBNRkenWorth *LogDotNoah (Purple) - NoahCraftFTW and Logdotzip *Silver - Vikkstar123 and LegendxTaz *Green - AciDicBliTzz and ChocoTheChocobo *Cyan - TBNRfrags and NoochM NoahCraftFTW is the only newcomer to this series of UHC in this season (If you didn't know, his real name is Noah.) Elimination Table W''' - The player is on the winning team '''E - The players' team was eliminated with his death The player with the most kills this season was Vikkstar123 (TBNRKenWorth,NoahCraftFTW, ChocoTheChocobo), breaking TBNRFrags streak of having the most kills. Longest Blood chain: CraftBatteDuty--->Logdotzip--->TBNRKenWorth--->Vikkstar123--->AciDicBlitzz--->PeteZahHutt Season 5 Welcome back once again, to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this four season of UHC, a total of 13 tributes randomly placed into a 1,500x1,500 sized world (shrinking by 150 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? The same interesting twist as last time! Each player will be randomly assigned a teammate at the start of the second episode. Will you fight your way across the fields to get to your teammate? Or leave them out to fend on their own? Last team standing is declared the victor. May the best duo win. Teams (Randomly assigned at the beginning of episode 2) *Orange - PeteZahHutt and RealTBNRkenWorth *Yellow - Woofless and LegendxTaz *Cyan - AciDicBliTzz and NoochM *Pink - TBNRfrags and Vikkstar123 *Light Blue - BajanCanadian and ASFJerome *Green - NoahCraftFTW *ChocoTheChocobo (Died in episode 1) *Logdotzip (Died in episode 1) For unknown reasons, it was decided that Mitch and Jerome were going to be on the same team before season 5 started. Due to the odd number after episode 1, there had to be a player who had no teammate. That player was NoahCraftFTW. Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty) wasn't able to make it to this UHC season. Elimination Table W- The Player is on the winning team E- The Team has been eliminated This season, there was a tie. The two players with most kills this season were NoochM and LegendxTaz with 2 kills. NoochM killing Jerome and Vikk while Taz killed Preston and Kenny. Longest Blood Chain: BajanCanadian-->AciDicBliTzz-->ASFJerome-->NoochM-->TBNRFrags-->LegendxTaz Season 6 Welcome back to another season! But careful about that comment section! It may contain spoilers (; Welcome back once again, to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this four season of UHC, a total of 9 tributes randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 400 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable bedrock wall, with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? Pure solo. You're off on your own brave warrior. Make us proud. Last man standing is crowned the victor. May the bravest tribute win. Players *AciDicBliTzz *Vikkstar123 *Woofless *TBNRFrags *TBNRKenWorth *ChocoTheChocobo *NoahCraftFTW *NoochM *PeteZahHutt BajanCanadian was meant to be in this season, but due to time restraints and the first recording failed, he was unable to participate. The player with the most kills this season was TBNRKenWorth, with a total of 2 kills(NoochM, AciDicBliTzz) Elimination Table Longest Blood Chain: Woofless-->Vikkstar123-->TBNRFrags-->AciDicBliTzz-->TBNRKenWorth-->PeteZahHutt Participation Table *Lachlan,Tyler and Ryan only participated in 1 season from the old series which is why their old + new ranking is so low. Winners!!! This table is to congratulate the winners of the old and new series victories Old Series Winners New Series Winners Team Sticky and Jobless (Pete and Rob) are first ever duo team to win with both players alive in this series of UHC, New and Old. In the old UHC the whole team of HotnSpicyV2 also survived but it was a team of 4. Best Players Table This table is using the players average ranking to determine how good they are compared to the other players competing. New Series Only. Priority as follows: Average Ranking of Seasons Paticipated in of Kills *This table only counts players who've participated in at least 3 seasons. Channels *AciDicBliTzz *ASFJerome *BajanCanadian *ChocoTheChocobo *CraftBattleDuty *JAYG3R *LegendxTaz *Logdotzip *NoahCraftFTW *NoochM *PeteZahHutt *TBNRfrags *RealTBNRkenWorth *Vikkstar123 *Woofless *xRpMx13 Trivia Category:MVP